


after randall tier

by DevilsHerb



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, am buzzed enough to post, drunk crack, my pinky is in a splint, read some other drunk fic here, so i must be really buzzed, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsHerb/pseuds/DevilsHerb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will left Hannibal in the basement after depositing Randall's body his table. Now Hannibal can't find him and has to look for him.</p><p>totally stupid and fluffy but funny. and I was a little buzzed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After Randall Tier

Hannibal climbs up the stiar to find Will. Where was he? Hannibal knows he hasn’t been downstair stat long. Maybe an hour and a half since Will wenmt to the hardwatre store to get some shit to make Randall into a woolyu mammoth or whatever the fuck he said. Randall Tier is all laid ot and ready fgor Will to chop up and make into his thing.  
Will hasd apologized for forgetting to bring his toolbox but he wasn’t going to dfrive back to friggin Wiolf Trap for the tools he wanted. He had given Hannibal a quck kiss before getting in his Volvo say he hadn’t made a objet d’art out of a dead body before and he didn’t really have time to plan ahead or anthing sinced Hannibal didn’t even text him that Ransall was coming in his saber toothe dinosaur suit.  
“Will?” Hannival calls though his house. Ther is no ansser. “Goddamit thinks hannival He is getting a little p[issed at Will for not coming down saying hw hasd to use the bathrrom and then letting Hannibval do all the prep. I meand he loved Willl but juses Christ.  
He walk into his livin room and Will is nto there. Zhe thinks may be the kitchen like mayve Will needed a snack. Hwe xcouldnts imagine What will would want in his frigd. There were no nachos or frozen pizza so what would he be lookin for?  
“WILL”  
But Will was not in the kitchen. Hasnnival is getting more piissed with every second. He knows Will can peobvably hear him but isn;y he a frggin empath so he should friggin ssence how pissed Hannibal is getting ritgh?  
Finally, Hannibval hears musi from his drawing rrom. Will must ha e closed the door, but ther is light underneath. Hannibal is curious Will went into his drawing room since Will doesn’t usually go into that paert of the house.  
As he gets closer he can hear some kind of rock music getting louder. He didn’t know Will knew where his stereo was. Hannbal cannot tell what band it is, but it is old stuff. Classic Rock he thinks.  
He opens the door to see Will sittinh at Hannibal’s desk, feet on the desk as he leans back in hannbal’s favorite comfy swivel chiar he keeps in this his special room. At least Will’s feet are bare cuz Hannibal would have to slap him if his boots were still on.  
“Hey” Will says with big lazy grin his face as he swooshes to greet Hannibal. “Is Randall ready?”  
Hannibal is surprised Will is not more upset. He seems pretty chill right now. Then Hannibal sees the empty bottles of Yeung LIng beer on his harpsichord. His mind freezes for a second. His nose twitches.  
“Will!”  
Will stops swinging his legs around in the chair. But his fingers keep taspping to the music blasring from Hannibal’s stereo. Hannibal’s ears cringe.  
“What is that?”  
“the music? Oh, that Run DMC with Areosmith…”  
“Can you turn it down?”  
“I coukld.” Will says, not lifting a finger toward the remote. He takes a swig of beer.  
Hannibal is so distracted by the music he can’t think. What was he going to say?  
“Oh yeaH’ he says, out loud. “What is that smell? Did you light up in here, in my house?”  
“Um….yes? Will says trying to look apologetic but it looks more like he bit a lemon.  
Hannibal now sees his water bong he bought his last trip to Istanbul behind Will’s back. “Are you stoned?”  
“Hannibal,” Will says, “I am so mellow right now…” Another song pops and Will starts swinging his head in time to the music.”  
“What isthat?” Hannibal says.  
“ZZ Top.” Says Will grooving…”TV Dinners…”  
Hannibal is intrigued,. He has nevwer seen Will so relaxed. “How many beers did you have?”  
Will holds up four fingers.  
“And pot, too”  
“Some really primo shit from Zeller,” says Will. “There’s one beer left if you want one.”  
“You’ve been up herw a while.” Snaps Hannibasl. “You said you’d be right back.”  
“O’come on.” Will says moving his choulders and squirming in the seat in time to the music. He lights a cigarette. Hannibval has been watchi Will suck on his beer, lick hi9s fingers from thepotato chips he keeps shoving his hand the bag for THE last couple minutes. Will must hsve an oral fixation. Oh yeah he thinks as Will tongues the cigarette like nobody’s business.  
“I needed to get out of my head befoe I go downstairs and fuck with all that…Oh, can we play the Stones while I work? Exiles on Main St would be really cool.”  
“Whatever…”Hannibal syas as watches Wil enrapt.  
Oh, OH, “ says Will as another song comes on. “Watch this….Let me do my Jagger impersonation!”  
“Who?”  
“Mick Jagger.” The music play louder and Will dances aournd and shakes his fingers and his hips.  
“Don’t you know the crime rates goin up, up UP” croons Mick Jagger.  
Hannibal cannot belive this is the same Will who beat the shit out of Tier with his bqare honds a couple hours ago. Will looks so beautiful all stoned and shit snd Hannibal feels his pants get really tight. He wanted to do Will in the shower later after chopping up Randall but he thinks maybe now would be better. Randall isn’t;l going anywhere.  
But Will is… Hannibalpops open the last beetr and wals,k up to Wil dancing on the floor, his shirt out ans his feet sliding aournd the rug. Hannibal thinks Will shold get high way more often.  
He hands Will his beer he left on the desk, his desk thst now has wet rings all over it becuiz Will didn’t use a cooster that was sittin right there. But Hnnaibal doesn’t care because Will is leaning on him and nuzzling his ear and biting his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal have to finish Randall after taking a break in the sitting room. But the work is not going like Hannibal is used to when he works alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love doing this freeform stuff during recreation. Stupid and fluffy.

After Randall Tier Part 2

Will fllws Hannibal back downstairs after fucking in the sitting room. Hannibal was so happy afterwards he didn’t notice Will take out that wicked shit from Zeller and spark up one more time.

_I so don’t want to do this… Beating the shit outa Randall was cosmic, but the cleaning up is a drag.  And now I gotta do fuckin art for Hannibal.  Jack is gonna blow  a Gasket on my ass._

Will blinks his eyes to the light which is a little harsh but Will figures he nneds to see what he’s doing so that he doesn’t slice off a finger or something,

“Will, over here”

Hannibal says wonder if Will smoked another bowl when he wasn;t looking. Maybe letting Will do this now is not such a good idea.

“Hey Hannibsl. You gotta buzz saw or something Cuz cutting through this bone is gonna be a bitch with the a hack saw.  I mean, I would have picked one up the store wile I was there. “

“Will, behind you.” Hannibal says. His wine buzz has worn off and Will should be more steady than he seems   now.  “And put the gloves on first.  You are wearing something you don’t really care about, like I told you?”

“Yeah, but I really like the boots.”

“I told you to wear the boots at the top of the step.”

Oops.” Will pulls downs the saw and stands over the body of Randall Tier. “You’re the surgeon, where should Istart?

“Depends on which parts you want to use?  You are naking a Wooly Mammoth or something, right?

“No, a saber tooth tiger. Didn’t you like dinosaurs when you were a kid?”

Hannibal gives Will a hard look.

“Guess not.” Will says, “But, yeah, I’m paying my debt by making a monument of him.

“So what partsd do you need?” Hannibal resists looking at the clock.

“Ok. So I need all the ezxtremities. So can stick them on the tiger skeleton.  You did get the tiger and not a friggin mammoth, right.

Hannibal thinks a minute. “Yes.”

“Yes What? You got the tiger or the mammoth? Cuz there’s a difference you know.  It will blowe my idea if…”

“Yes! I picked up the tiger. Will, You need to chill out.  Like I haven’t done this before.”

“Right. Sorry. BTW that was a really sweet fuck over the harpsichord.”

Big smile from Hannibal. “Now I have to get it tuned…again.”

“Whre’s Tobia Budge when you need him?” says Will.

Will tugs on the starter chord and begins to saw off Randall’s right arm. Will adjusts his position several times. H ecan’t seem to get his balance for maximum tork.  Hannibal taps his foot.

Will just takes the saw through the arm like a thanksgiving turkey. The arm falls to the floor.

“What did you say, Randall? You are really killing my buzz, right now.” Will mutters. He walks around to the other side of the table and saws off the other arm like the ohther one. I little above the elbow.

“What did you say Will?” Hannibal says.

“Nothing.” Will says and starts in the legs.  He decides to take them at the thigh.  Hannibal walks over and presses finger to the saw, shut sit off.  “Will! The thigh is a prime cut. For the love of Christ, take it off at the hip or at the knee!”

“Sorry. Forgot he was groceries…” will mutters.

Hannibal is getting a little pissed again. Will gets sarcastic when he’s high. Then again, he also gets really horny. Everything’s a trade off sniffs Hannibal.

“Shut UP, Randall…” Will says as he lobs off a leg. “Well…that’s what you get when you go after my dogs. I will fuck you up if hurt my dogs….Yeah, well Hannibal should have told you how nuts I am about the dogs…Oh, he did?  And you went after Buster anyway?  Survival of the fittest, man…You deserved to die for being stupid.”

“Will! Are you having a conversation with Randall?”

“Yeah.,.,.sort of…”

“I told you to stay with me.  Don’t be tempted by the rails Will.”

“huh?”

“Oh, nevermind. Look, we have to finish chopping him up and attach him to the tiger skeleton and get him back to the natural history museum, all tonifght. Soi if you could pick up the pace and stop disassociating I would appreciate it.  You can talk again when you do your profile for Jack.”

“Right. I’m sorry Hannibal first time…”

“Yes, I know” smiles Hannibal.

“Do you think we’ll have time to, you know…before Jack calls?

“It’s a Saturday night, so the museum will open later on Sunday.  So…yes. We’ll have to take a shower anyway…”


End file.
